


【JayTim】Teenage Dream

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Lives, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Angst, M/M, More like P52, Panic Attack, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim在意識到Robin失蹤後，他意外地成為了紅羅賓。當Jason從昏迷中醒過來以後，一切都改變了。Tim覺得自己像是活在青少年的夢境之中。After Tim found out Robin was disappeared, he became Red Robin. When Jason woke up, everythings changed.Tim thought he was living in a teenage dream.＊中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【JayTim】Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感源於一段片段：一隻黑貓一直欺負新來的流浪小橘貓，後來小橘貓生病住院一個晚上，黑貓守在家門一個晚上。小橘貓回來後，黑貓一直照顧牠，最後整天黏在一起

Tim Drake是個很聰明的13歲男孩，至於他到底有多聰明？足夠單憑一己之力找出了蝙蝠俠及兩位羅賓的真正身份，這還不是靠猜測，而是自他9歲那年便已經收集了一波證據——他在夜裡跟著活力雙雄所拍下的證據。他知道蝙蝠俠是Bruce Wayne，Dick Grayson是一代羅賓和現任夜翼，而Jason Todd就是現在的二代羅賓。

最近，他發現蝙蝠俠身邊少了一個身影，羅賓…不，Jason已經好一段時間沒有出現在夜裡，Tim甚至偷偷跑到高中部看Jason有沒有上課(是的，他們在那家Gotham有錢子弟上學的學校上課，只是Tim還在初中部)，可是他沒有找到那個熟悉的人影。同時Tim發現蝙蝠俠越發暴戾，他不得不往最壞的方向考慮——Jason死了。

這個念頭讓Tim非常，非常的不安。他固然知道作為義警的危險，可是這樣不對。Jason只有16歲，仍然很年輕，年輕得根本還沒有真正地了解過這個世界。而令Tim更不安的是幾乎失去控制的蝙蝠俠，他知道他要幫助這位Gotham騎士，在這個時候只有他可以幫助到他，他必須說服Dick回來當蝙蝠俠的羅賓。

天知道Tim有多努力想要說服夜翼，可是對方拒絕了他的意見，不過至少他可以在男人的口中得知，Jason並沒有死掉。雖然Jason差點被小丑導致死亡，但是蝙蝠俠來得及在爆炸前把少年救了出來，只是因為小丑對他的傷害太多太深，一時半刻Jason仍然沒有甦醒過來。這消息讓Tim鬆了口氣，至少他的小英雄並沒有死去，那一直壓在心頭的巨石終於被挪開。

Tim本來以為他和蝙蝠俠及羅賓的交集到此為止，可是聰穎如他，也沒有想到Dick會在他離開之前把他喊住，建議帶他一同到蝙蝠洞見蝙蝠俠。說實話，Tim不覺得蝙蝠俠會樂意見到自己，畢竟你知道那是蝙蝠俠，那個蝙蝠俠。可是當Dick那像天空似的蔚藍色雙眼看著他的時候，男生不知道該如何拒絕對方，所以他便被Dick從Bludhaven帶回Gotham了。

他知道蝙蝠洞就在韋恩莊園底下，這是無需認真思考也能得知的事情。當Alfred Pennyworth看到他們來到韋恩莊園的時候，絲毫沒有表現出一絲慌亂，Tim不禁回想剛才Dick是在甚麼時候跟他取得聯繫。「歡迎回家，Master Richard。你肯定是Master Richard口中的男孩了，你好，young sir，我是這裡的管家，Alfred Pennyworth。」Tim點點頭，接過Alfred給他們遞過來的茶杯︰「你好，Mr. Pennyworth。」

管家只是笑了笑，似乎很滿意Tim的教養︰「Alfred就可以了。」Tim把茶杯的茶喝掉後，便把它還給Alfred，跟上Dick的步伐一直走。當他到達了蝙蝠洞的時候，Tim不禁目瞪口呆地愣在原地，他知道蝙蝠俠的基地就在莊園下面，但他沒想到它真的是一個洞，不僅有高科技的電腦，還有恐龍。看到Tim的表情，Dick不住笑出來，走到坐在電腦前的蝙蝠俠面前。

Tim知道Dick和蝙蝠俠正在談他的事情，決定不要在這個時候走上前打擾他們，況且眼前的蝙蝠洞，簡直比一切更吸引。Tim可以認得出部份蝙蝠俠的戰利品，他想要觸碰它們，不過他知道這不禮貌，所以他只觀察。直到Dick揮著手把他喊過去︰「Tim！」他才走到他們的面前。

Tim仰起頭看向穿著制服的蝙蝠俠才發現，他真的比自己想像中的龐大得多。他曾經跟著父母參加Wayne舉辦的宴會，見過花花公子Bruce，但從來沒見過他以蝙蝠俠的身份站在自己面前。說實話這確實有點嚇人，不過那只是對於罪犯來說，Tim沒有感到害怕，只是被男人的氣場震懾住。

「你好，Mr. Wayne。」蝙蝠俠把面罩拉下來，露出屬於Bruce的俊俏外貌，那雙深藍色的眼睛看向了Tim。「你自己一個人查出來我們的身份？」Tim沒有在對方的話中聽出質疑，只是一句不帶感情的問題。「是的，我在5歲的時候看過The Flying Grayson的表演，看到羅賓的動作和Dick的一模一樣，所以……接下來的也不難猜測。」聽到他的解釋後，Bruce馬上向Dick投向一個不認同的眼神，後者不帶歉意，卻有點尷尬地笑說︰「這不能怪我啊，Bruce。」

Bruce再次把注意力放回到Tim的身上，冷靜地詢問︰「你想在我們身上獲得甚麼？」Tim皺起了好看的眉頭，Bruce肯定是誤會了他的目的，他小心地向男人解釋他的想法︰「不，我不想獲得甚麼，Sir。我只是看到你最近的行為，沒有羅賓提醒你光明的一面，讓你有點失控。因此我才去找Dick，嘗試讓他當回羅賓，可明顯我失敗了。蝙蝠俠需要羅賓，我只是想你變回以前那樣。」Dick很滿意他的答覆，他轉過頭看向Bruce，語氣中藏著一絲得意︰「看，明白我剛剛所說的話了嗎？」

蝙蝠俠沉默片刻，Tim很好奇到底剛才他們說了些甚麼，然後前者點點頭。Tim的眼神飄到Dick的身上，對於目前所發生的事情毫不理解，只見前任羅賓臉上的笑容變得更大。Dick是那個開口解釋的人︰「所以，你想先成為羅賓一段時間嗎？」聽到他提出來的意見，Tim再次瞪大暗藍的眼睛，嘴巴微微張開，難以置信地問道︰「甚麼？」

「因為Jason現在還躺在床上昏迷，而我也不會再當回羅賓，所以……我覺得你很適合暫時成為羅賓一段時間，直到Jason可以當回羅賓。我會幫你做些簡單的訓練，最近城裡的罪犯也不算太過份，我猜你應該可以勝任的。」這個建議超越了Tim的想像，他當然希望可以幫助蝙蝠俠，可是他不確定自己是否會是個好羅賓，而且他隱隱約約認為這不是個好提議。

Bruce和Dick很有耐性地等待Tim回答，「我很榮幸可以得到這個機會，但是…Jason會怎麼想？」Tim謹慎地斟酌他的回應。Dick只是把手搭在男生的肩上，樂觀地說到︰「不用擔心，小翅膀會了解的。」雖說算不上了解，但Tim自問也算是知道少年的脾氣，這不會有好結果的。他的內心很清楚這點，可是能協助蝙蝠俠是個千載難逢的機會，而且他無法否認自己也想成為羅賓。所以他點點頭答應︰「好的，我很樂意暫時成為羅賓。」

「不過，我不想讓Jason覺得自己的地位被取代，也許我不應該直接用羅賓的名字……或許是……紅羅賓？」Tim仍然在考慮Jason的反應，他不希望他的小英雄會因為自己的存在而產生怨恨。蝙蝠俠沉默地看著他，半嚮才點點頭，同意Tim的決定。

然後，他便暫時成為了紅羅賓。Jack Drake和Janet Drake大部分時間都不在Gotham，作為城中也尚算有名的家族，Bruce要和他們取得聯絡絲毫沒有難度。Bruce稍微和Drake夫婦交待過以後，他們也放心地把Tim交給Bruce照顧。當然Bruce和Tim沒有向後者的父母坦誠，不過確實把男生交給Alfred照顧，而Bruce和Dick則負責訓練羅賓的部分。

訓練比他想像中的更要嚴苛，但他捱過去了。有時候在訓練幾乎撐不過去的時候，他會偷偷溜到Jason的房間裡和他說話。Tim知道自己比不上黃金男孩，也無法和Jason相比，可是和Jason說話會讓他感覺好受點，他甚至會「看到」對方和自己說話。只是Tim已經成為紅羅賓半個月了，距離Jason陷入昏迷已經一個月了，但是少年還沒有甦醒的跡象。Tim不禁在想到底小丑對Jason做了甚麼，但他猜測他做的不僅是毆打Jason的身軀，而是摧毀他的意志，否則他應該早就醒過來了。

他當然覺得自己可以成為紅羅賓是一個難得的機會，不過不代表他不想讓Jason醒過來，他真的很想看到他的小英雄再次在Gotham夜空中飛翔。Tim希望自己可以和Jason交個朋友，或許他們甚至能成為一對好拍檔？至少他是這樣希望的。可是在Jason醒過來的時候，一切都沒有如Tim所願。

Jason很生氣，憤怒得幾乎會傷害Tim。在Jason昏迷三個月後，他終於甦醒了。那天晚上只有Alfred在，Bruce和Tim少不免在外面夜巡。當他們回到蝙蝠洞的時候，Jason早就已經等著可以看到養父了。在Jason看見Tim的瞬間，他感覺血液馬上凝固了，少年的身體如同墜入冰片之中，心臟卻又因怒火而熾熱不已。Bruce怎麼敢找人來代替自己！他想要衝上前質問對方，可是他的肌肉三個多月沒有運動過，他只邁步向前便摔在地上。

沒等Bruce的反應，Tim一下子便走到Jason的身邊想要扶起對方，可後者只是一把將他的手拍開，湖水綠寫滿不忿，咬牙切齒地說道︰「不，我不需要您的幫助，離開這裡，Replacement。」Tim馬上收回他的手，同時心裡有一塊地方碎掉了。他從來沒有想過代替品這三個字會這麼的傷害他，他想要解釋他從來沒想過取代Jason的地位，只是想要幫助蝙蝠俠，可所有話語只能卡在喉嚨裡，吐不出來也嚥不下去。

「Jason。」蝙蝠俠的聲音打斷了沉默的空間，那低沉的聲音中只有不認同的堅決，Jason瞬間狠狠地瞪向他。當然，蝙蝠俠不會為此而退縮，他繼續說︰「Tim並不是取代你，在你完全恢復，可以正常擔任羅賓以前，他會繼續當紅羅賓。」這不是請求Jason的意願，只是通知少年他的決定。Jason僵著下巴，湖水綠的雙眼仍舊死命地瞪著蝙蝠俠，然後他站了起來。

「滾開點，Replacement。」Jason在回到莊園之前，低聲地在Tim的耳邊說到，同時毫不猶豫地撞開Tim，後者馬上向後退了幾步。Tim咬著下唇，突然不知當時自己的決定是否正確，去成為紅羅賓。他無法怪責Jason的反應，在他答應幫助蝙蝠俠之前他就料到這個情況了，沒有人會喜歡自己的位置被取代，特別是Jason還沒有卸任的時候。他希望一切都會變好，或者自己可以足夠贏得對方的認同。

Tim不知道是否應該值得慶幸，事情雖然沒有變好，但至少沒有變得更差。Jason對他的態度固然讓他難受至極，當他們在莊園裡吃飯的時候，少年會拿著自己的食物，特地在他面前走到和他相距最遠的地方坐下。就算是Alfred不認同地喊出Jason的名字，斥責他的無禮，他頂多也不過是聳聳肩。Tim為免尷尬，最後乾脆和Jason錯開吃飯時間。他甚至嘗試過自己上學，避免Jason需要和自己困在同一個空間裡，可是Alfred堅持要送他上學。

男生偶爾會看看在高中部的少年是否一切如常，他的理智告訴他其實無需這樣做，畢竟Jason不需要他。可是Tim止不住衝動，他就想看看，一眼就可以。在初中部三樓的圖書館，閱讀區的第二面窗戶可以看到高中部。有時候，Tim會自那扇窗戶看出去，注視著正在籃球場打球的Jason。他知知道自己這樣做很奇怪，可是他無法制止自己的衝動。有時候Jason的視線會掃過Tim所在的地方，但Tim認為Jason沒有發現自己的存在，不然對方應該早就會去斥責他的無禮。

不過也有他無法逃避的時候，譬如說是訓練。不知有心還是無意，Bruce會安排Jason和Tim對練，說實話如果在Jason的全盛時期的話，Tim不一定可以打敗對方。可是現在少年的肌肉還在恢復當中，暫時無法承受高強度的訓練，要預測並阻擋少年的攻擊，瞬間就沒有那麼困難。

也許Tim應該稍微放輕自己的力度，但他覺得這可能會激怒Jason，所以他每次都會全力以赴面對對方，也有一部份原因是他想要證明給Jason看，他有能力勝任這個角色。有時候Tim會贏，有時候是Jason。當他們分出勝負的時候，二人總會躺在地上喘著氣，毫不在意汗水自身上滴落到地上。雖然他們甚麼也沒有說，但是這個時候，Tim會覺得自己和Jason的距離好像有那麼一點拉近。他們之間的氛圍不再那般僵硬，就像他們真的是朋友一樣。

Jason仍然喊他代替品，只是不知道因為Tim的感情作祟，還是出於其他甚麼原因。Tim總覺得最近Jason喊他replacement的時候，態度沒有那麼差，也沒像以前一樣充斥恨意。最近Jason已經得到蝙蝠俠批准可以一同夜巡，Tim可以在少年的臉上看出對方有多期待，得到太陽照射的湖水綠眼睛閃閃生輝，就像終於找回了目標似的。於是，在Gotham的夜空中除了蝙蝠俠的身影外，還有羅賓和紅羅賓的。

Jason在夜巡或是任務當中並沒有喊他代替品，只是簡單的一句︰「Red.」Tim好奇地猜想，到底甚麼時候他才可以從對方的口中聽到一聲自己的名字。男生討厭承認自己對此產生了希冀，不過他確實為此有一絲期待。蝙蝠俠有時不在Gotham，忙著處理正義聯盟的事情，便會暫時把Gotham交給他們。

在只有他們剛開始組隊的時候，Jason總是不會等待Tim追上他的腳步。Jason跑得更快，飛得更遠，Tim知道少年想證明給自己看，他比自己更優秀。可每次Tim都會硬著牙關跟上對方的腳步，展示給Jason看自己有資格待在這裡，留在他身邊。過了不知幾個，還是十幾個晚上之後，Tim發現Jason不再像之前一樣，老是飛快地往前跑得很遠。Tim不太敢這樣說出口不過Jason似乎會……願意稍微等待他，站在他的身邊。

就像現在一樣，Jason在每次飛到屋頂的時候，會比之前多等待3秒；在衝向罪犯之前，會喊出他的代號；在控制罪犯的同時，會和他合作，甚至有時候會給他擋下攻擊。不過今天的罪犯似乎是成群結隊地出現，Jason和Tim發現那些罪犯正準備在碼頭中接下一批武器，他倆得先阻止碼頭上的買家，再阻止船上的賣家到達Gotham。在碼頭上的買家他們已經處理好，現在只差船上大概還有12個人。

一個接一個地，他們已經處理好在船板上巡邏的四個人。當他們走到船艙的時候，另外的8個人守著裡面的武器，渾然不知外面所發生的事情。他們每人手上都備有機關槍，而他們二人剛才在碼頭上已經把手上有的裝備都用完，這無疑是場硬戰。Jason看向Tim，用暗號敲出︰「你準備好了嗎？」Tim點點頭，把煙霧彈擲在地上，借著煙霧，他們準備放倒所有賣家，可賣家們似乎是有備而來，一個個帶上面罩，便對著他們的方向射出子彈。

Jason和Tim只能憑他們的靈巧去放倒另外8個人，在煙霧完全散去之前，他們已經成功放倒了6個人，還有兩個不知躲在哪個位置，船艙佈滿了放著武器的木箱。他倆分開左右兩個方向搜索他們的痕跡。當Jason的方向傳來打鬥聲的時候，Tim沒有第一時間衝往對方，他先往上爬，看到一個賣家正徙手和Jason搏鬥。Tim定睛一看，另外一個賣家果然在不遠處舉著槍，準備偷襲Jason。

來不及作出合理反應，Tim的腦袋瞬間看出最短距離，身體先行一步衝上前。他想不起來自己是否有喊出Jason的名字，但當痛楚向他襲來的時候，他已經躺在Jason的身後。接下來的事情，對Tim來說一切都是模糊不清，他的腹部不斷溢出鮮血。可是他不能停下來，至少他不能拖Jason後腿。他吃力地站起來，把賣家手中的槍奪過來，迅速地把槍解體。

Jason在這個時候收拾了本和他搏鬥的人，大步地跑到Tim面前，把男生護在身後，毫不留情地揮拳到失去武器的男人臉上。得知Jason已經可以控制局面之後，放鬆下來的Tim無力地跌坐在地上。直到Jason把罪犯綑綁好並聯繫上GCPD，跑到Tim身邊的時候，後者才安心的把自己投進黑暗之中，似乎隱隱約約地聽到少年的聲音在呼喊他的名字，不過也有可能是他昏倒前的幻覺。

因為失血過多，Tim昏迷了差不多兩天。在他醒過來的時候，Alfred就在他的身邊。在這一次意外後，Jason大抵是認可了Tim的能力，再也沒有喊他為代替品，同樣沒有在吃飯的時候故意做出讓別人尷尬的事情，現在他們可以正常相處。

當Jason第一次喊出他的名字時，他正坐在蝙蝠電腦前研究案件，抿著一口咖啡。「你才14歲，不要老喝這麼多咖啡。」聽到Jason關心的說話時，Tim手一抖差點把咖啡灑在腿上。這是因為他兩天沒睡好而產生的幻覺嗎？Tim疑惑地想到，這不是他認識的Jason Todd，一定是因為他太累才導致幻覺的出現。所以他選擇無視幻覺，而不去回應它。

直到Jason把他的馬克杯拿走的時候，他才發現剛才的不是幻覺，不過他盡最大努力維持目無表情的神情說︰「我要工作，Jason。」他不敢把眼睛移向Jason，生怕會在對方臉上看出一絲不滿，甚至消失在自己面前。取而代之的是肩上一個溫暖的觸感，此刻Tim才把目光抬起來放到Jason身上。「而你要睡覺，Tim。」Tim嘆了口氣，難得Jason對他釋出善意，語帶無奈地說︰「Fine. 我把這裡整理完就睡了。」Jason沒有強迫他或是在原地等他，只是把他的咖啡杯帶走︰「不要等我檢查還發現你在。」

Tim仔細地聆聽Jason的腳步聲已經遠離了他，這時他才鬆了一口氣似地癱在蝙蝠椅上。Jason剛才喊出他的名字了，是在這將近一年的時光中第一次。也許這點對他人來說算不上是多大不了的事情，不過Tim現在的心正在無藥可救地快速跳動，他的臉幾乎要被燒燙。男生從來沒有想過自己的名字被對方喊出的時候，會是這樣的感覺。也許讓Tim如此震撼的原因不是Jason喊了他的名字，而是他察覺到自己的心意。令Tim這般在意Jason的原因除了憧憬以外，更重要的是那一點一滴累積起來的愛慕。

God, he is so fucked up.

他把手頭上的資料整理好後便回到房間裡，剛意識到心意的他滿腦子都是Jason，最糟糕的地方是他甚至無法知曉自己在何時喜歡上對方，可是心裡已經住了這位少年。他洗刷過後便躺到床上，卻仍然沒有把少年洗出自己的腦海當中。在房門開啟的時候，Tim下意識地假裝自己已經睡著了，窩在被子裡，小心地睜開一隻眼睛借著走廊的燈光偷看誰在門外。

在對方退出門外，小心地關上門扉時，Tim看見了，那是Jason，只為對方加速的心跳現在再次不斷跳動。Tim咬著下唇，深怕稍有不慎，那強烈跳動的心臟會從口中蹦出來。Tim攥緊了被子，不知道應該怎樣解決這個問題。他確實是個小偵探，解決罪案在他眼中並不是難事，可是事情涉及到Jason的時候，他就知道自己束手無策，更何況這種感情把他剎了個措手不及。他的腦海迷迷糊糊地思考著，然後便睡著了。

從他意識到自己心意的這天起，他總嚮往在Jason身邊多待一點時間，在對方身旁的時候又不自覺地緊張起來。縱然Tim知道他們沒有甚麼機會，但是稍微想像一下，也不是犯罪對吧？在最開始的時候，Tim想和Jason去夜巡，證明自己的實力。在意識到自己的心意之時，他更想和Jason待在莊園裡面，感受那種安寧的和平，就像他們不是義警一樣，如同他們只是普通的男生一般。

Tim知道Jason喜歡待在莊園的圖書室裡頭閱讀，在這種時候他也會到圖書室一起看書。不是說他們會有甚麼閱讀感想交流，Tim也是真的有在認真讀書，只是他會偷偷瞄向少年認真的模樣。Jason喜歡坐在圖書室窗台的位置，陽光會照落在Jason的身上，蛻去對方打擊罪犯的熱情，令這個硬朗的少年變得柔和。有時候如果他把窗戶開啟了，微風會吹拂過少年的髮絲，他看上去很平靜。

而Tim最喜歡的位置是在圖書室的角落，不過他不喜歡坐在椅子上，喜歡把幾個抱枕丟到角落去，然後靠著它們閱讀。男生會不自覺地把眼神飄向對方，只是他不敢經常看著對方，擔憂自己的視線會打斷這個寧靜的瞬間，也不願被對方得悉自己的心意。

Jason現在也會加入Tim在遊戲室內玩電子遊戲，說實話，不是Tim自大，但在遊戲上他大部分時間都會贏過Jason。可是大家都知道Jason的性格，他不願意服輸，每次都要玩到Tim輸給自己為止。有時候他們會並肩坐在沙發上看電影，Jason會捧著一大碗爆谷給他們兩人吃。

只是這種相處時光時間並不長，Tim的父母在這段時間回來了。不是說Tim抱怨或是不喜歡他的父母，只是Tim有點更願意待在韋恩莊園裡，更準確來說是留在Jason的身邊，不過Jack和Janet回家確實讓男生很開心。花了更長時間陪伴在父母身邊，代表Tim能看到Jason的時間只剩夜巡或是在學校的時候。

Tim還是會在閒時到學校的圖書館裡看向高中部，有時他能找到Jason的身影，有時他不能。他今天很快就能找到Jason所在的地方，少年正坐在籃球場的欄杆上，一條白色的毛巾掛在他的脖子上，對方正仰著頭喝水。Jason準確的把水樽扔進一旁的垃圾桶，可是他的頭仍然稍微仰著，Tim可以看到Jason的正面，過荷的心跳讓他只得伏在窗邊看著對方，然後他看到對方的嘴巴張開又合上，彷彿在說話似。

先是微微張開又抿著，Tim不禁好奇地猜測到底他所說的是甚麼。男生皺著眉頭看向對方，，稍微踮起腳尖，瞇著眼把腦袋往前伸了點，再次看到Jason的嘴巴又動了動後，便勾出一個笑容，可是Tim還沒有看出他說的到底是甚麼。Jason這次緩慢地張開嘴巴，抿了下瞬間又張開，又輕咬下唇。三個音節的？Tim在窗邊站好，仔細地思考有甚麼是單音節，亦可以是三個音節的詞。

Jason還是仰著頭，嘴巴張張合合的，一直沉醉在看到Jason喜悅中的Tim，這時候才意識到對方是在跟他說話。所有謎題一下就理清——Jason是在喊他，Tim，Tim，Ti-mo-thy。他被發現了！Tim尷尬得想找個洞鑽進去，他沒有想過Jason會看到自己。他第一反應是蹲下來，天，這是不是更可疑了？Tim捂著腦袋，不知應該怎樣面對這個情境。他頭一次為自己現在不住在莊園而感到慶幸，至少他不用對Jason的反應擔驚受怕。

Tim小心地探出腦袋，看看Jason還是否在原地。當他望到少年對著他展露出比陽光更燦爛的笑容時，Tim覺得世界止住了，連同他的心臟也愣在原地，肚子裡的蝴蝶全飛舞在他的身邊。他抒出了不知從何時屏住的氣息，希望自己不會被Jason發現自己的意圖，悄悄地溜走。這個晚上他沒有迴避Jason的靠近，他發誓！所幸的是Jason沒有把這件事拿出來說過，也沒有對此有負面的表示，他不能自制地想，他是否會有機會和對方發展的可能。

可是人生總會有在谷底的時候，15歲的那一年對於Tim來說實在難以承受。Jack和Janet死了，就在Tim正在外頭夜巡的時候，殘忍地在家裡被謀殺。先死去的是Jack，Janet大概知道自己命不久已，在她被殺害之前，她臨危不亂地撥通了Tim的電話。在她被殺害之前，她一直和Tim訴說他們很愛他，還有多麼以他為榮，她說想到他是安全的，一切都沒有關係了。在接到Janet的電話時，蝙蝠俠、羅賓還有紅羅賓剛好在城裡的另一頭巡邏。

得悉他們正在經歷的事情時，Tim的心臟瞬間停頓，然後無法控制的狂亂地跳動，眼淚湧上眼眶，卻一直不敢讓它們掉下來。如果淚水掉下來，就代表他失敗了。Tim無法讓自己失敗，他在電話懇求她不要掛斷電話，他在趕過去了。他沒有等待Bruce或是Jason，他們自有方法知道現在這通電話的重要性，Tim一直在Gotham夜空中飛翔，一路往家裡直奔過去。

當Tim快要到達家裡的時候，電話的另外一頭已經沒有聲音了。他一邊把身上的制服脫掉，一邊打開家門。裡面的景象讓Tim差點要尖叫出來，可是他被震驚得無法發出聲音。他的父親了無生氣地躺在血泊之中，胸前還插著一把刀，他還沒看到他的母親，不過自廚房傳出來的血泊來看，他已經知道了結果。

Tim身體的力氣被抽走，雙腿發軟，在幾乎要癱軟在地上的時候，一雙強壯的臂彎自身後抱緊了他，和他一同滑落到地上。「別怕，我抓住你了。」少年的聲音在男生耳邊響起，語氣的擔心讓Tim眼眶中的眼淚終於不顧一切地滑落。Tim顫抖的雙手攀上Jason的前臂上，渾身不住輕顫，他縮在少年讓他安心的懷中，感覺自己像是回到5歲那年，看到Grayson夫婦死去的一幕時的自己一樣。

「我…..Jason……他們…我……」Tim從未感覺自己如此破碎，他一直希望在Jason面前表現最好的自己，而不是現在這個可悲的樣子，可是他現在無法控制自己的反應。「噓……B已經去追捕犯人了，我在這裡陪著你，鳥寶寶，我在這裡。」Jason的聲音很柔軟，彷似擔憂自己一旦提高聲量，便會把受驚的小鳥嚇跑一樣。聽到Jason的嗓音，卻只讓Tim哭得更兇。

Tim的眼淚無法制止的打在臉上，口齒不清地呢喃︰「如果…如果我在這裡……不…Jason……這是我的錯…如果……這一切…不……」語氣間的破碎讓Jason更用力地抱著對方，他的脆弱擊中了Jason柔軟的一塊心頭肉。「不，這不是你的錯，鳥寶寶。你沒有做錯任何事情，你已經盡了最大的努力。」Jason想到了兩年前他在埃塞俄比亞的情況，絕望是他唯一想到的形容。他比任何人都明白這無助的絕望，然而他所能做的就只有抱緊男生，盡他的努力去安撫對方。

後來他們誰也沒有想起來到底在Drake的家裡待了多久，只記得在Bruce回來把他們接走之前，Jason沒有放開過他的雙手。他把Tim的腦袋壓在肩膀上，不願他再看著眼前父親的屍體，不介意打濕肩膀溫熱的水跡。當Bruce抵達Drake的府第的時候，他已經通知好GCPD，並同時將犯人送到警局。這個時候Tim已經哭累，他靠在Jason的懷中，雙手捉著對方的披風，還在抽著鼻子。

「羅賓，把紅羅賓帶回去。」Bruce把蝙蝠車的鑰匙扔給Jason，接過車匙的Jason朝他點點頭，然後低頭向懷中的Tim說︰「我們回家了，還可以走嗎？」Tim點點頭，還帶著哭腔的聲音有些猶豫地開口︰「我……我還想看看他們……」男生抬起頭看向少年，用那雙因為哭泣而變得通紅的眼睛看向對方，彷彿在尋求認同。Jason輕柔地用指腹把對方的眼淚擦掉，壓下想要吻去他淚水的衝動，小心地詢問︰「你想讓我陪你嗎？」

Tim的雙手攥緊了Jason的披風︰「拜託了……」Jason先站起來，然後伸出手把Tim拉起來，緊緊地扣著比自己小的手。他緊握男生的手，讓他和父母道別後，便帶著他先回到韋恩莊園當中。一路上他們誰都沒有開口說話，Tim明顯是不想說話，而Jason一直不是個會安慰別人的人，他只會用力地握緊Tim的手。他們十指緊扣的手一直都沒有放開過對方的，就像這樣做Tim便有能力繼續活下去一樣。

在他們回到莊園後，Tim不再流淚，可是他的沉默讓Jason異常的不安。特別是在Alfred詢問Tim是否需要任何幫助的時候，男生只是勉強勾起微弱的笑容婉拒的時候，Jason的不安越發擴大。雖然他們沒有那麼要好，但Jason知道自己不願意看到對方這樣的表情，不希望Tim面對這種事情。少年一直伴在他的身邊，直到他們走到Tim的房間前。

Tim是打破沉默的那個人，他看向Jason，放開了握著少年的手，努力地劃出一個微笑︰「謝謝你，Jason，我先去休息了。」可是他的眼睛背叛了他。Jason知道他所說的休息不過是另一輪哭泣。然而他欲言又止，最後他嘆口氣，捏捏Tim的肩膀，把他拉過來說︰「晚安，鳥寶寶。」Tim緩緩地眨眨眼睛，這時他才聽到Jason給他起的暱稱，一直緊繃的肩膀稍後放鬆下來︰「你從來沒有這樣喊過我。」他的笑容雖然還是很微小，但是相較剛才的笑容來說自然得多。

他喜歡這個名字。意識到這點的Jason心裡也踏實起來，如果這樣可以讓Tim放鬆下來，他不介意多做點，這當然也夾雜他一點小心思。「如果你想的話，你可以叫我Jay，我不介意。」Tim的笑容又擴大了一點，如果不是因為Jason這般認真的注視他表情，沒有人會注意到這微小的變化。「晚安，Jay。」Jason的批准確實不多不少地減輕了他的痛苦，如果在平常的情緒下，Tim或許會嘗試踏出一步向對方示好，不過他現在只想窩在床上，然後甚麼都不做。所以他只是再看了Jason最後一眼，便把房門關上。

接下來的幾個星期對於Tim來說完全是模糊不清，這短短的時間裡他處理好父母的葬禮、他們的公司，還成為了Bruce的正式養子。直到所有事情安頓下來後，Tim才允許絕望的情緒再次包圍自己，他知道自己不在狀態，可是只有工作才能讓他忘記。他之前已經是個工作狂，現在他比之前再勤勞三倍︰上學、咖啡、調查、咖啡、巡邏、咖啡、研究新道具、咖啡，然後再次上學。他既無法讓自己靜下來，也沒辦法讓自己入睡，每當他停下來，閉上眼睛的時候，父母的死況便會出現在他眼前。

他的身體承受不住主人的折磨，血色從他的臉上褪去，本來就瘦小的身體現在變得骨瘦如柴，原本臉上仍有的嬰兒肥已經陷進臉頰之中。Bruce不得不禁止Tim和他們一同夜巡，甚至讓Jason待在家裡看管著他，不讓他再這樣不要命地工作。Tim本以為Jason會拒絕這個要求，畢竟Jason煞是熱衷於打擊罪犯，這樣他就不能出去巡邏，甚至要一直待在莊園裡。可是出乎意料地，他竟然毫不反對Bruce的意見，甚至嘟嚷了幾句同意的話。而且在整段時間裡，他甚至不會距離Tim太遠，這也是Tim沒有料到的地方。

事實證明，讓Tim驚訝的不止這兩點。

無論Tim多想迴避睡眠，他終究是個人類，也沒辦法不去睡覺。往往他的夢境會伴隨那晚的絕望，陷入夢境中的他無法控制自己的反應，直到有人把他搖醒，他才知道自己正在尖叫。他周遭的環境過於黑暗，他無法看見，天，他甚至無法呼吸。Tim的理智知道自己正驚慌發作，可他現在無法思考到底應該要怎樣做。他會死掉嗎？就像他的父母一樣？或者這是最好的結果，那他就不用再為此備受折磨。

在這個時候，他聽到一把熟悉的聲音從他耳邊傳過來︰「別害怕，鳥寶寶，那只是個夢境。聽著我的聲音，你可以聽到我的聲音嗎？」Tim的手攥緊了對方的衣服，他還是無法看到眼前的東西，但他知道這是Jason的聲音，所以他艱難地喘著氣點點頭。「很好，現在我需要你跟著我的指示呼吸，你可以做得到嗎？好，吸氣、呼氣、吸氣、呼氣……」Tim按著Jason的話，跟著他給予的節奏一同呼吸，慢慢地找回正常呼吸的節奏。

Jason的指頭擦過他臉上因無法呼吸而流下的生理淚水，小心地詢問︰「你需要我抱著你嗎？」Tim猶豫片刻後便點點頭，在床上挪動出位置好讓少年可以躺上來。Jason俐落地躺在他身邊，讓Tim可以把腦袋枕在他臂上，臉頰埋在他胸膛前。少年的一隻手環在男生的肩上，另一隻手在男生的後背上輕柔地打轉。「我要問你一些問題，你現在可以回答嗎？」Tim從鼻子裡輕哼一聲，示意他可以詢問，他知道驚恐症發作之後需要證明自己已經恢復理智。

「一種氣味。」「你的沐浴露味道。」

「兩種看到的東西。」「黑暗，你。」

「三種聽到的聲音。」「我的聲音、你的聲音，你的心跳。」

「四種觸感。」「濕透的床舖、柔軟的被子、你的懷抱，你的溫暖。」

「最後一道問題，你現在有甚麼感受？」「安全。」

Jason比剛才更用力地抱著Tim，讓自己的鼻子可以埋在男生的髮間。「好，鳥寶寶，你做得很好。」Tim嘆了口氣，現在他可以好好地正常呼吸，恢復理性的他終於感覺到令他害羞的尷尬。「我……對不起，我不是有心麻煩你的。」Jason的指頭還在Tim的後背打轉，聲音放得很輕，就像是在和男生訴說秘密一樣︰「不，你不是麻煩。」Tim的雙手放到Jason的後背上， 用力地捉著少年的衣服。

「你……今天晚上可以陪著我嗎？我知道這可能……」在Tim能解釋之前，Jason已經打斷了他的話︰「可以！」意識到自己的反應似乎有點過激，聲音也有點大。Jason馬上清清喉嚨，輕輕地說︰「可以。」Tim放任自己把腦袋向Jason的胸膛埋得更深，肆意地讓自己汲取對方讓他安心不已的味道，被Jason的反應惹得輕笑︰「謝謝你，Jay。」

「你要想說出來嗎？」感覺到懷中的Tim搖搖頭，Jason不打算強迫他。「我只想休息一會。」Jason把被子拉上來，好好地覆在二人身上。那天晚上是Tim自父母死後，第一次可以好好睡覺的一個晚上。第二天他們醒來之後，他們就像甚麼也沒有發生一樣，只是他們每天晚上都會睡在對方身邊。後來雖然Tim花了一段時間才整理好自己的心情，Bruce在評估過他的心理狀態後，也終於讓他再次繼續紅羅賓的工作。

他倆誰也沒有談起這件事，就像他們沒有說起另一件事情一樣。那是Tim 16歲的一個夏天午後，他們當時在莊園的圖書室裡面，Jason先Tim一步把抱枕扔到地上，Tim意識到那是他平時待著的角落，而Jason所築的小巢足以讓他們一同躺在上面。Jason隨意在書架上拿起一本書，便躺在抱枕上，挑起一邊眉頭疑惑地看著沒有動作的Tim。男生沒有說甚麼，只是爬到抱枕堆上面，躺到Jason的身邊。

Jason自然不過地用雙手環抱Tim，就像每個晚上他們相擁而睡一樣。後者仰起頭看向他︰「Jay……」被喚到的人注視著懷中的男孩，湖水綠的眼眸中只折射出Tim的倒影，男生不由自主地抬起手撫到Jason的臉上。這可能是他們第一次在如此明亮的環境下互相擁抱對方，在陽光的照射下，Tim可以清楚地看見Jason的臉頰，更能清晰地看見那雙讓他迷戀不已的湖水綠正流動著的情感。

「我在這裡，鳥寶寶。」Tim看著Jason拉著他的手遞到少年的嘴邊，然後輕吻上骨格分明的關節上。Jason的眼睛絲毫沒有移離過Tim的眼眸，Tim知道自己正無藥可救地沉淪在那片湖水之中，他知道自己在這片湖之中無論如何掙扎，亦沒有人可以把他從這愛慕中解救出來——或者說他根本就不想被拯救。現在那片無底的湖水只映出他的身影，只屬於Tim的。

Tim慢慢地把雙唇獻上，說是不緊張就是騙人的，不過在Tim的嘴巴可以觸到Jason的薄唇之前，少年先將他的嘴巴覆上男生的。這感覺實在太完美，完美得Tim差點就要落淚。在他9歲的時候，便已經一直暗自等待這天的到來，直至現在他終於得到夢寐以求的對方之後，他卻不知道該怎樣反應。不過Jason始乎很清楚要怎樣做，引導他一直接吻。那個下午，他們就那樣躺在圖書室中擁吻，簡單，純潔，清澀的親吻。

本來Tim以為經過這個午後，他們的關係便會有所改變，可是事情沒有如他所料所發展。他們還是會抱著對方，會親吻對方，可誰也沒有把那詞說出口。Tim覺得自己也許應該要滿足於現狀，畢竟他現在和Jason已經足夠親近，可是他不由得思考，Jason是否只是需要一個可以擁抱和親吻的對象，而非一個真的在一起的對象。

感情一向讓人貪得無厭，只是Tim還不敢和Jason坦誠心意，如果他失去了現在的親密呢？所以他選擇甚麼也不說。直到過了好幾個月的一個晚上，他們兩個正在外面巡邏，剛好那夜的Gotham相對平靜，他們便在其中一個天台上休息一會。他們並肩坐在圍欄上，分享舒適的沉默。

「我打算辭退羅賓的身份。」Jason突如其來的發言讓Tim愣住了，他從來沒有想過Jason會打算辭退這個身份，男生很清楚對方對義警的身份有多執著。「為甚麼？」Tim扭過頭看向正望著遠方的Jason，不惑地詢問。「我想成為別的身份，不想再和蝙蝠俠組隊了。」Tim的手攥緊了圍欄，對於Jason所說的話感到不安，Jason不只想辭退，還想離開蝙蝠家。

「你想自己一個人？」Tim咬著下唇，想到Jason打算離開這裡，自己一個人在外面闖盪這點，內心的刺痛讓他坐立難安。「不，我想和別人在一起。」這句話讓Tim差點窒息，Jason在甚麼時候遇到他不認識的人，還想和那個人在一起？Tim怎麼會對此毫不察覺，他未曾說出口的感情已經被扼殺在開始之前。

這個時候Jason終於不再把目光放到遠方，轉過頭看向Tim，向他說到︰「成為我的羅賓吧。」這就像電影慢鏡頭一樣，簡單數個字便把Tim定在原地，他彷彿可以看到晚風吹拂過Jason的髮絲時就像變得一格一格般。Tim一字不漏地聽到他所說的話，可是他不知道對方的話，是否就如他想的意思一樣。

「你指甚麼？」Tim不敢相信Jason所說的話，他是在做甚麼美夢嗎？他可以透過Jason的動作和表情中看出對方的緊張，可以借著晚風的感覺得知他並非活在夢裡，但他需要確實地知道少年所說的話是甚麼意思。「我想和你組隊，和你在一起，每天起床就能看見你，伴隨我入眠的也是你。我想和你分享我的一齊，想要抱住你，想要親吻你。這並不只是因為你是個很好的拍檔，更因為我喜歡的是你。Tim，我愛你。」Tim等不及開口回覆，身體已經先行一步拋到對方的懷中，拉著Jason的衣領把他拖到自己面前，急不及待地吻上對方的薄唇。

「是的，我想成為你的羅賓，這是我整個少年時期最想要得到的事。還有，我也愛你，Jay。」


End file.
